EXO Monster : Lotto
by Kays100
Summary: Junmyeon diculik! Bisakah para EXO monster membebaskan sang leader mereka? Kali ini mereka tidak menghadapi musuh mereka dengan kekuatan fisik dan superpower mereka... mereka harus melawan para musuh mereka dengan peruntungan mereka di meja judi... bisakah mereka menang? chanbaek, false krisho
1. Chapter 1 : Junmyeon Disappear

EXO MONSTER : LOTTO

Author : Kay100

Cast : EXO (OT9)  
Other Cast : Siwon(SJ), Yesung(SJ), Leeteuk(SJ), Taeyong(NCT), Yuta(NCT), Taeil(NCT), Kris, Luhan, Irene(RV), Joy(RV)  
Pairing : Krisho, Hunhan,Xiuhan, dan lain2

* * *

Suatu pagi saat para anggota EXO yang kini sudah menjadi artis terkenal menikmati hari libur mereka dari dunia keartisan. Seperti hari – hari biasanya Minho yang akhirnya ikut dengan mereka pun selain mengurusi jadwal manggung mereka sebagai manager, dia juga mengurusi rumah mereka sebagai pembantu gratisan. Setelah mereka dibuat ribet karena ulah musuh mereka sebelumnya, Jungmo dan Heechul yang merubah Junmyeon, Baekhyun dan Minho menjadi perempuan akhirnya mereka bisa benar – benar istirahat dari para monster – monster yang ingin menguasai Bumi mereka. Dan lagi – lagi saat Minho membersihkan kamar Sehun – Junmyeon ia menemukan kotak cincin EXO monster kembali kepada para member EXO untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Junmyeooooon!" teriak Minho

"Minho…. Kau ini kenapa sih pagi – pagi sudah teriak – teriak" Junmyeon mendatangi kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakan Minho

"Ini… ini kenapa kembali ke kalian lagi?" Minho menunjukkan kotak cincin yang dibawanya itu

"Mungkin ada musuh baru kali ya? Tapi kalau seperti Jungmo dan Heechul si bukan masalah besar" saut Sehun yang baru masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi dengan sombongnya

"Tapi kenapa firasatku buruk ya? Minho kemarikan cincin water bandernya" Junmyeon pun membawa cincin itu tapi tidak disematkan dijarinya melainkan dijadikan liontin kalungnya.

"Junmyeon – hyung, Minho – hyung… ayo cepat berangkat… Jongin sudah menunggu dari tadi di mobil" teriak Chanyeol dari arah luar kamar

"Sehun… hyung dan Minho – hyung duluan ya…" Junmyeon dan Minho langsung meninggalkan kamar

"Tunggu dulu… Minho… MC yang akan mewawancara Junmyeon, Jongin dan Chanyeol apakah orang itu?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk ke seseorang bernama Park Jung-soo yan ada di TV

"Ah… iya… memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minho penasaran

"Tidak apa – apa… hanya aku merasakan firasat buruk" ucap Yixing pelan

"Yixing kau ini… semua orang tau kau menyukai Junmyeon tapi nggak usah kompakan bilang firasat buruk kenapa… jadi parno nih gue…" kata Minho yang kemudian meninggalkan Yixing

Firasat buruk Yixing dan Junmyeon tidak terbukti karena mereka sampai di statiun tv dengan selamat dan melakukan wawancara dengan sukses dan mereka berinteraksi dengan MC bernama Park Jung-soo itu dengan baik.

Di Back stage setelah EXO pulang…

"Hei… Leeteuk… apa pemuda yang rambutnya dicat merah marun itu reinkarnasi putra Siwon, Suho?" seseorang bernama Yesung keluar dari balik kegelapan

"Ya.. pemuda yang sekarang digandrungi oleh para manusia dan juga para monster karena darah sucinya… ah… Yesung apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" tanya Leeteuk mendadak

"Dasar bodoh… siapa pun pasti akan menginginkan orang yang berhasil membunuh duo Max dan U-know dengan mudah kan?"

"Dan pastinya aku ingin menjadikannya penguasa dunia seperti Siwon, ayahnya dibawah kendali kita…" potong Leeteuk

Di perjalanan pulang menuju dorm…

"Junnie… kenapa hidungmu?" tanya Minho melihat darah tiba – tiba keluar dari lubang hidung Junmyeon

"Ah… aku tidak tahu…" Junmyeon berusaha menghapus darah di hidungnya yang terus keluar

Chanyeol yang menyetir mobil melihat keadaan Junmyeon ikutan panic dan tidak konsentrasi pada jalanan. Sementara itu di kursi navigator Jongin hanya bisa tidur dengan pulas seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol awas!" teriak Junmyeon ketika sebuah truck pemadam kebakaran tepat berada di depan mobil mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah Junmyeon berteriak sekarang mereka berempat sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tak lama Sehun dan para hyung – hyungnya datang sambil berlarian ke lobby rumah sakit itu dan disambut seseorang yang ada dikursi roda.

"Jong… ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Sehun kawatir pada orang yang salah

"Nggak tau… aku bangun kakiku udah gak bisa digerakkan tapi kata dokter gak sampai diamputasi sih… hanya butuh vakum menari beberapa bulan saja" jawab Jongin sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Kau pasti di perjalanan cuma tidur kan kerjaanmu?" sindir Jongdae

"Iya…" jawab Jongin polos

"Ah kalian datang juga…" Chanyeol dan Minho datang setelah mengurusi keuangan rumah sakit

"Kalian berdua baik – baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun kawatir melihat wajah Chanyeol penuh luka

"Aku sama Minho – hyung si tidak apa – apa… Jongin bisa kalian lihat sendiri keadaannya… dan Junmyeon – hyung…" wajah Chanyeol, Minho dan Jongin berubah sangat sedih

"Junmyeon kenapa?" tanya Yixing penasaran sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol

"Junmyeon – hyung … kritis… dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya…" jelas Chanyeol dengan kalimat yang terpotong – potong karena suaranya mendadak menjadi serak karena menangis sedangkan Yixing yang mendengar kabar itu hanya bisa jatuh berlutut di lantai rumah sakit

"Ba… bagaimana kejadiannya? Kenapa kalian sampai kecelakaan?" tanya Minseok ragu – ragu

"Tadi di mobil… Junmyeon – hyung mendadak mimisan dan aku panic saat mengendarai mobil… dan tiba – tiba sebuah truck pemadam kebakaran sudah ada tepat di depan mobil kami… aku membanting setir dan mobil kami jatuh ke jurang…" jelas Chanyeol yang kemudian tangisnya semakin deras

"Junmyeon – hyung di mana sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya ke sebuah kamar yang di atas pintunya bertulisakan tulisan I.C.U. Di dalam kamar itu Junmyeon terbaring tanpa kesadaran dengan perban di kepala, infus darah yang mengalir ke tangan kanannya dan beberapa alat bantu medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Mereka tidak dapat menjenguk Junmyeon sekaligus karena jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak sehingga mereka membaginya beberapa kelompok. Dan yang pertama masuk adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun ditemani oleh dokter yang menangani Junmyeon.

"Hyung… hyung… bangun hyung…. Hyung thudah janji untuk tidak meninggalkan Thehun sendiri lagi kan? Hyung juga janji akan menikah dengan Thehun kan? Hyung… bangun hyung… Hyung nggak boleh tidur teruth kaya gini…" rancau Sehun sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Junmyeon yang tak berdaya itu setelah melihat Hyung kesayangannya itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei… Sehun… hentikan… kau bisa membunuh Junmyeon dengan kelakukanmu itu" Chanyeol menarik Sehun menjauh dari tubuh Junmyeon

"Dokter… apa dia akan baik – baik saja?" tanya Yixing pada Dokter Jonghyun yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Junmyeon

"Benturan di kepalanya lumayan parah… seandainya dia terbangun dari tidurnya mungkin sebagian besar ingatannya akan hilang…"

"Maksud dokter… dia akan amnesia?" tanya Baekhyun memperjelas

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghindari itu dokter?" tanya Chanyeol mencari kemungkinan yang ada

"Ya.. Jika kalian membawa orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya padanya kemungkin amnesianya bisa dihindari" jelas Dokter Jonghyun

"Kris…" ucap Junmyeon yang tiba – tiba sadar namun matanya masih tertutup dan tubuhnya masih belum bergerak

"Hyung… hyung thudah thadar?" Sehun kegirangan

"Chanyeol ikut aku sebentar…" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun dan dokter Jonghyun

Setelah mereka keluar mereka menyuruh Minseok ikut dengan mereka setelah mereka menanyakan jadwal manggung mereka pada Minho.

"Mana mungkin membawa orang yang sudah mati kemari…" kata Baekhyun prustasi

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minseok yang tidak mengerti

"Junmyeon – hyung… amnesia… dan yang bisa mengembalikannya hanya Kris…" jelas Chanyeol

"Kenapa di saat jadwal manggung kita padat kita dapat musibah seperti ini… apa yang harus kita katakan pada pihak management? Main dancer kita tidak bisa menari untuk sementara waktu karena patah tulang… leader kita amnesia… bahkan untuk saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri…" rancau Baekhyun yang benar – benar prustasi sambil menjambak – jambak rambutnya sendiri

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja dengan pihak management bagaimana baiknya secepat mungkin…" ucap Minseok yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Dengan segera Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Minseok segera pergi menuju SM Building untuk menemui pimpinan management dan membicarakan keadaan EXO saat ini. Management memutuskan untuk mereka terus lanjut dan menunjuk Chanyeol sebagai leader pengganti.

Saat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Minseok pergi ke SM Building, tiba – tiba ada gerombolan serigala yang mengacak – acak isi rumah sakit. Dengan cepat pun para anggota EXO yang tersisa berubah menjadi EXO monster kembali dan menghabisi serigala – serigala itu. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan siapa pengendali para serigala itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chen pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri antara para serigala itu

"Aku? Perkenalkan namaku Taeil… sang penguasa serigala…" jawab pemuda itu dengan sombong

"Kenapa kau menyerang rumah sakit ini?" lanjut Lay

"Ah… maaf kakak – kakak EXO monster… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya… bye…" jawab Taeil setelah melihat ke arah jendela di mana seseorang memberi sebuah kode padanya.

Sementara di luar Lay, Chen dan D.O melawan Taeil di dalam rumah sakit dua orang pemuda mendatangi kamar di mana Junmyeon dirawat.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Jongin yang tidak dijawab oleh dua pemuda tersebut dan hanya membuat Jongin terkejut karena salah satu dari mereka merubah wujudnya menjadi Kris tepat di depan Jongin

"Taeyong… harus kuapakan dia?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka pada seorang yang merubah wujudnya menjadi Kris itu

"Biar saja Yuta… dia sudah bukan penguasa teleportasi yang pantas membuat kita kawatir lagi…"

Saat Kris palsu dan Yuta memasuki kamar tempat Junmyeon dirawat Jongin yang sudah berubah menjadi Kai dengan segera menghadang mereka untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut walaupun masih tetap duduk di kursi roda. Tapi sayangnya keadaan Kai yang buruk itu membuat Yuta dengan mudah menghempaskannya hingga jatuh dari kursi roda.

"Krith – hyung?" Sehun terkejut ketika Kris palsu dan Yuta telah berada di ruang yang sama dengannya dan menghampiri tubuh Junmyeon yang tak sadar.

'Bagaimana mungkin Krith – hyung ada di thini? Bukannya Krith – hyung thudah tiada?' batin Sehun sambil mengamati Kris palsu itu

"SEHUN! DIA BUKAN KRIS – HYUNG!" teriak Kai yang berusaha merangkak masuk ke dalam kamar itu walau harus merangkak.

"Yuta…"

Dengan segera Yuta menyerang Kai namun dengan segera Minho berusaha Kai yang malah membuat mereka berdua sama – sama terhempas ke tembok di seberang kamar tempat Junmyeon dirawat.

"Kalian hanya merepotkan saja…" ucap Yuta angkuh melihat Kai dan Minho tidak berdaya dan kemudian kembali ke ruangannya sebelumnnya

"Sayang… bangunlah… aku di sini…" bisik Kris palsu itu di telinga Junmyeon sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Minggir kau dari hyungku…" Sehun berusaha menarik tubuh Kris palsu itu menjauh dari tubuh Junmyeon namun sepertinya usahanya gagal

"Yuta… bisa kau singkirkan pengganggu yang satu ini?" perintah Kris palsu itu saat Yuta kembali ke kamar ICU

Dengan segera Yuta menyerang Sehun yang mengganggu aktivitas Kris palsu itu dan menghempaskan Sehun ke tembok kamar itu. Dan saat Yuta berusaha menyerang Sehun sekali lagi Sehun sudah berubah menjadi Dark Sehun dan mengajak Yuta bertarung diluar ruangan. Keputusan bodoh karena itu sama saja membiarkan Junmyeon bersama Kris palsu.

"Sayang… bangunlah…" bisik Kris palsu itu sekali lagi. Entah keajaiban apa yang datang tapi suara Kris berhasil membangunkan Junmyeon dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kris…" Junmyeon langsung memeluk Kris palsu itu. Di ingatan Junmyeon, Kris belum mati karena sebagian besar memori yang ada di otaknya menghilang akibat kecelakaan.

"Iya… Suho Sayang… aku di sini…"

"Kris… kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Junmyeon melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang membuatnya bingung

"Kau hanya mengalami musibah sederhana… ayo… ikutlah denganku…" rayu Kris palsu yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Junmyeon.

Tanpa basa – basi Kris palsu melepaskan semua alat – alat medis yang terpasang pada tubuh Junmyeon dan menggendongnya ala bridal keluar ruangan dan memerintahkan Yuta mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan Dark Sehun dan memberi tanda pada Taeil jika misi mereka telah berhasil.

"Mau kau bawa kemana hyungku?!" tanya Dark Sehun yang dijawab dengan serangan yang membuat Dark Sehun tak bisa berkutik

Sesampainya Minseok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di rumah sakit setelah mereka kembali dari SM Building, mereka harus dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang berantakan dan melihat Lay, D.O dan Chen berada di depan rumah sakit.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak berantakan begini?" tanya Minseok sambil mengamati sekitarnya

"Tadi ada serangan serigala, hyung…" jelas Chen yang sayangnya dipotong oleh Lay

"Junmyeon… kita harus segera melihat keadaannya…" Lay langsung lari menuju ruang ICU diikuti Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Chen dan D.O

Sekali lagi mereka harus dikejutkan dengan keadaan di sekitar ruang ICU yang berantakan dan melihat Kai dan Minho yang mengerang kesakitan dan Dark Sehun yang menangis tersedu – sedu seperti anak kecil.

"Hei… maknae… ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti bayi?" tanya Chanyeol

"Junmyeon – hyung…." Kata Dark Sehun masih menangis tersedu – sedu

"Kenapa dengan Junmyeon?" tanya Lay tidak sabar

"Mereka membawa Junmyeon – hyung…" tangis Dark Sehun makin menjadi – jadi.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Lay makin tidak sabaran

"Lay – hyung… sudah jangan memaksanya untuk menjawab… hyung tau sendiri kalau Junmyeon itu hyung kesayangannyakan…" Baekhyun menarik Lay yang terus memaksa Dark Sehun untuk menjawab siapa yang membawa Junmyeon yang malah membuat Dark Sehun semakin menangis.

"Kai… apa yang sebenernya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang sepertinya lebih siap untuk menjawab

"Junmyeon – hyung dibawa oleh seseorang menyamar sebagai Kris dan seseorang bernama Yuta saat Lay – hyung, Chen – hyung, dan D.O – hyung melawan para serigala tadi…" jelas Kai yang juga mulai menangis

"Kita harus mengejarnya…" ucap Lay penuh amarah

"Hyung… kita tidak tahu harus mencari Junmyeon – hyung kemana kan? Hyung jangan tergesa – gesa… aku tau hyung orang yang paling mencemaskan keadaannya tapi kita semua sama Hyung… kita juga tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Lay yang hendak pergi entah kemana sambil menenangkannya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kantor statiun TV yang merupakan tempat persembunyian musuh baru mereka…

"Kerja bagus, Taeyong…" puji Leeteuk melihat Taeyong menggendong Junmyeon

"Sekarang bawalah pangeran Choi Suho… ah maksudku Kim Junmyeon itu ke kamarnya" perintah Yesung.

Sesuai dengan perintah Leeteuk dan Yesung, Taeyong yang dikawal oleh dua temannya yakni Yuta dan Taeil menuju kamar yang bagaikan kamar seorang raja di dalam gedung statiun TV baru itu.

Yapz… kisah Junhee dan Baekhee ketunda gara – gara ngerjain FF ini dulu… mumpung sedang hangat – hangatnya MV Lotto. Nah bagaimana kisah kelanjutannya… berhasilkan para EXO menemukan Junmyeon yang kini amnesia dan membawanya kembali? Dan berhasilkah niat Leeteuk dan Yesung menguasa dunia dengan memanfaatkan Suho? tunggu kisah selanjutnya…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning of a Betrayal

Setelah beberapa hari setelah penculikan Junmyeon dari rumah sakit para anggota EXO tidak mendapatkan lagi kabar di mana Junmyeon berada malah mendapatkan berita baru yang mengatakan bahwa Dokter Jonghyun yang merupakan Dokter yang menangani Junmyeon waktu di rumah sakit sekarang ikut menghilang bersama beberapa alat medis di rumah sakit itu makin membuat para anggota EXO semakin tidak dapat konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaan mereka hingga berkali – kali mendapat teguran dari pihak management dan pemilik acara yang mengundang mereka.

"Iya pak… iya… saya mohon maaf… iya… nanti akan saya sampai kan… maafkan kelalaian dan kecerobohan kami… terima kasih pak… " Chanyeol pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang penelpon

"Itu teguran lagi?" tanya Minho yang juga mendapat telepon sejenis itu beberapa hari ini sejak Junmyeon menghilang

"Minho – hyung… apa aku yang tidak becus sebagai leader penggantinya Junmyeon – hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penuh keraguan

"Kurasa bukan itu alasannya… liat saja mereka sudah tidak memiliki semangat sejak Junmyeon menghilang… terutama Yixing… hampir semua acaranya di China dibatalkan karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan Korea sejak menghilangnya Junmyeon…" ucap Minho berusaha menghibur Chanyeol yang mulai pasrah dengan keadaan

"Apa kita hiatus saja ya?" usul Minseok

"Jangan hyung… kalau itu sama saja tidak menghargai fans – fans kita…" sanggah Baekhyun

"Tapi lihat keadaan para member seperti itu… Sehun bahkan sudah tidak nafsu makan berhari – hari sejak Junmyeon menghilang…"

Saat mereka berdebat tentang bagaimana kelanjutan karir EXO tiba – tiba mereka harus dikejutan dengan tayangan yang menyatakan bahwa Junmyeon atau Suho akan menjadi calon penguasa dunia saat Jongdae menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya. Dan orang yang menyampaikan itu adalah Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Apa tadi ada yang menyebut thoal Junmyeon – hyung?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar karena berhari – hari mengurung diri di kamarnya

"Lihat itu…" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah TV

"Itu kan orang yang mewawanthara dirimu, Junmyeon – hyung dan Jongin di hari kethelakaan kalian?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siaran yang ada di TV

"Iya… benar dia orangnya…" imbuh Jongin sambil menunjuk salah satu dari tiga orang yang ada di TV

"Hyung… ayo kita bawa pulang Junmyeon – hyung…" rengek Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Baiklah" Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobil dan saat akan menuju mobilnya tangan Yixing menarik tangannya dan tangan Yixing ditarik oleh tangan Baekhyun

"Chanyeol … Sehun…. Izinkan aku ikut…" mohon Yixing pada Chanyeol

"Kalian bertiga berhati – hatilah… aku kawatir siaran tadi bukan hanya akting atau lawakan di TV tapi jika benar dugaanku bahwa dua MC baru itu adalah musuh baru kita, dan jika mereka memang benar – benar menginginkan Junmyeon – hyung atau Suho sebagai penguasa dunia, maka kalian dalam bahaya" nasehat Baekhyun

"Tapi jika Junmyeon tidak segera diambil dan kita tidak segera melawan mereka juga akan lebih panjang urusannya kan?" tambah Kyungsoo

"Baiklah… aku akan berangkat dulu…" Chanyeol, Yixingdan Sehun pun segera pergi menuju mobil pribadi Chanyeol karena Van milik EXO sedang tidak bisa digunakan karena kecelakaan tempo hari.

"Hati – hatilah kalian…" teriak Baekhyun

Di tengah perjalan mobil mereka bertiga hampir saja mereka menabrak seorang gadis yang dikejar oleh dua serigala untung Chanyeol dengan cepat menginjak pedal rem. Dan dengan segera mereka melawan serigala itu. Yixing merasa mengenali serigala yang mereka lawan sekarangpun merasakan ada firasat buruk dibalik kejadian ini. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu bersama mereka ke Statiun TV yang dulu mereka datangi.

Sesaat setelah Junmyeon sadar dari tidur panjangnya…

"Kris…"Panggil Junmyeon pada pemuda yang tidur di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya… ayo ikutlah denganku…" sapa dan ajak Yesung pada Junmyeon yang sudah bangun.

"Kris?" tanya Junmyeon ragu – ragu pada Kris palsu itu

"Sudahlah… ikutlah dengannya dahulu…" Kris palsu itu meyakinkan Junmyeon untuk ikut dengan Yesung

"Selamat datang tuan muda Suho…" Sapa Leeteuk pada Junmyeon yang diajak Yesung menemuinya

"Suho?apa itu namaku?" tanya Junmyeon yang kehilangan ingatannya.

Setelah membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Yesung dan Leeteuk, Junmyeon yang diijinkan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi saat akan kembali ke kamarnya tiba – tiba dua orang gadis menemuinya.

"Ju… junmyeon…" sapa salah satu gadis yang menemuinya.

"Junmyeon? Bukannya kata mereka namaku Suho?" tanya Junmyeon bingung

"Bukan… Tuan muda Suho sudah meninggal dan kau adalah reinkarnasinya…" kata Irene

"Minggir kalian dari tuan muda Suho…" perintah Kris palsu

"Ayo ikut denganku…" Irene menarik tangan Junmyeon tapi Junmyeon menolaknya

"Menyingkir kau dayang…" Yuta menjambak rambut Irene dan Joy menjauh dari Junmyeon.

"Maaf Irene… aku hanya ingin ada di samping Kris-ku" kata Junmyeon polos

"Dia bukan Kris…. Tuan Kris sudah menginggal… dia Taeyong anak buah Leeteuk yang menyamar menjadi Kris untuk menipumu…" Irene tetap memaksa menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk kabur bersamanya dan Joy

"Taeil, Yuta…. Tangkap mereka berdua dan bunuh mereka…"

Serigala – serigala Taeil dan para pasukan Laxy army pun mengejar Irene, Joy dan yang tidak mau ikut kabur bersama Irene pun akhirnya kembali pada Kris palsu bersama Joy yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Laxy serigala – serigala Taeil tetap mengejar Irene yang berhasil kabur.

"Joy…" teriak Irene ketika melihat adiknya tertangkap oleh para pasukan Laxy army

"Irene – unnie … kaburlah… mungkin para EXO monster bisa menolong kita jika kau menemui mereka…" teriak balik Joy pada unnie nya saat pasukan Laxy army menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Irene.

"Suho… harusnya kau tidak terpengaruh oleh tipuan para dayang – dayang yang ingin memperbaiki nasib dengan menjadi permaisurimu seperti mereka" bisik Kris palsu sambil memeluk pinggang Junmyeon dari belakang.

Irene terus berlari dari kejaran serigala – serigala suruhan Taeil hingga akhirnya mobil milik Chanyeol hampir saja menabraknya. Beruntung Chanyeol segera menginjak pedal rem hingga Irene pun tidak tertabrak. Dan dengan cekatan pula orang – orang yang ada di mobil Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah Yixing dan Sehun menghabisi para serigala itu setelah mereka berubah menjadi sosok EXO monster form mereka.

"Ka… kalian EXO monster?" tanya Irene dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal karena terlalu capek berlari sekian lama

"Iya… dan kau siapa?" tanya Lay ramah

"Tenangkan dirimu… coba kau minumlah terlebih dahulu…" Dark Sehun pun menawarkan minuman pada gadis yang kehausan itu. Tanpa basa – basi Irene pun meneguk air pemberian Dark Sehun hingga nafasnya mulai kembali teratur

"Nah… sekarang berceritalah…" lanjut Lay setelah melihat Irene mulai bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"A… Aku Irene… dayang tuan muda Kris semasa dia hidup…" ucap Irene terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri pada para EXO monster yang ada di hadapannya

"Aku melarikan diri dari para bawahan Leeteuk dan Yesung yang ingin memanfaatkan Junmyeon-ssi untuk menguasai dunia…"

"Kenapa harus Junmyeon?" potong Dark Chanyeol

"Karena Junmyeon – ssi adalah reinkarnasi dari tuan muda Suho yang dulunya adalah penguasa planet kami sebelum beliau meninggal… selain itu juga karena Junmyeon – ssi mewarisi kekuatan dari tuan muda Suho kan" jelas Irene

"Mereka menangkap adikku juga…" tambah Irene

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami… kita akan mengambil kembali Junmyeon – hyung kami dan juga akan membantumu menyelamatkan adikmu…" tawar Dark Chanyeol yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Irene

Mobil milik Chanyeol pun dengan cepat melesat ke statiun TV milik Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Irene ke dorm mereka dan mencerikan apa yang terjadi di jalan pada member EXO yang lain. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mereka melihat bahwa di statiun TV itu tidak dipenuhin oleh manusia yang sibuk mengolah laporan reporter menjadi sebuah berita atau shooting – shooting acara hiburan dan sebagainya sebagaimana selayaknya statiun TV. Di sana mereka malah menemukan para Monster – monster sedang beradu peruntungan di meja judi.

"Ah… Selamat datang … EXO… Monster… Perkenalkan nama ku Taeyong… " sapa seseorang yang ada di tengah – tengah para monster itu dengan di kawal oleh dua temannya.

"Aku tidak butuh perkenalanmu… Cepat katakan dimana kalian menyembunyikan Junmyeon – hyung?" tanya Dark Chanyeol tidak kalah angkuh.

"Jangan buru – buru seperti itu… aku akan mengatakan dimana Junmyeon kalian jika kau, Dark Sehun dan Lay… bisa menang judi melawan aku, Yuta dan Taeil… Setuju?" tawar Taeyong sambil menunjuk ke arah Dark Chanyeol, Dark Sehun dan Lay.

"Baiklah… kami tidak akan takut…" jawab Lay tidak gentar

"Dan jika kalian kalah maka kalian harus menjadi budak kami seumur hidup..." tawar Taeyong kembali

"Hyung… gimana…" Dark Sehun mulai ragu – ragu

"Baiklah… apapun resikonya kami tidak akan takut" jawab Lay yang tidak gentar dengan apapun. Baginya bertemu dengan Junmyeon bagaimanapun caranya adalah yang paling penting sekalipun harus jadi budak para monster.

Dan seperti apa yang dikawatirkan oleh Dark Sehun ternyata benar dari Dark Sehun, Dark Chanyeol dan Lay tidak yang menang bermain judi melawan Taeyong CS. Sesuai perjanjian mereka bertigapun harus menjadi budak dari Taeyong, Taeil dan Yuta. Mungkin untuk Dark Sehun hal itu menyebalkan tapi untuk Dark Chanyeol dan Lay malah bahagia dengan mereka bisa menemui Junmyeon kapan saja dan bisa mengintai keadaan dari dalam markas.

Di Dorm milik EXO…

Setelah menunggu hampir seharian penuh sejak Sehun, Chanyeol dan Yixing pergi, tidak ada kabar tentang mereka. Tidak ada berita kecelakaan ataupun kejadian lain yang mereka pula. Para member EXO bertambah bingung karena sudah berkali – kali menghubungi mereka tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan sama sekali hingga saat ini. Hilangnya Junmyeon saja sudah menjadi beban pikiran mereka sekarang bertambah anggota mereka yang hilang. Bagaimana mereka harus bicara dengan pihak management soal ini beberapa acara yang harusnya mereka hadiri dalam waktu dekat terpaksa harus mereka batalkan.

"Aku curiga mereka melakukannya lagi" kata Irene disaat semua member EXO yang tersisa di dorm dan Minho sibuk menghubungi Chanyeol, Yixing dan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi

"Mereka menipu lawan mereka dengan permainan judi… jika mereka kalah kekuatan dan harta milik lawannya akan diambil… bukan itu saja… mereka akan menjadikannya budak…" terang Irene

"Mati kita… sejak hilangnya leader pendapatan kita berkurang terus… gimana kita bisa melawan mereka dengan uang pas – pasan?" Tanya Minho sambil memeriksa keuangan milik member EXO

"Kita duit dari mana lagi ini? Member yang paling tajir di antara kita kan Junmyeon – hyung" saut Jongdae

"Seandainya saja Luhan ada di sini mungkin dia bisa membantu… tapi sejak dia hidup kembali dengan time controller dia jadi tidak pernah ke Korea lagi…" sambung Minseok

Di saat semua member panik, tiba – tiba seseorang membunyikan bell dorm mereka. Dan ketika Minseok membukakan pintu ternyata orang yang menekan bell dorm EXO adalah Luhan.

"Lu Han~!" Minseok langsung memeluk sahabat lamanya itu erat – erat.

"Minseok… Minseok… gua kagak bisa napas…" kata Luhan sambil memukul – mukul tangan Minseok

"Ya udah ayo masuk…." Minseok menarik Luhan masuk.

"Wah… tumben dorm kalian rapi ya…" Lawakan Luhan garing

"Ge… Gege ngeledek ya… Gege tau kan cerita soal Junmyeon – hyung diculik?" kata Jongdae sebal

"Tenang .. tenang.. tapi aku cuma bisa memberi bantuan segini aja…" kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kopernya berisi uang jutaan

"Tapi aku heran untuk apa sebenarnya apa mau mereka… menculik Junmyeon…. Lalu memeras kita seperti ini…" potong Minseok

"Mana Chanyeol, Yixing – hyung dan Sehun belum kembali lagi…" Baekhyun cemas karena Chanyeolnya tidak kembali sejak pergi

"Aku nggak bisa diem terus…. Aku akan menyusul mereka…" Kyungsoo siap – siap berangkat tapi tiba – tiba Baekhyun menarik tangannya

"Aku ikut…" Baekhyun memohon, melihat mata Baekhyun yang terus memohon Kyungsoo yang berniat berangkat sendirian pun mau ditemani oleh Baekhyun

Sesampainya di markas musuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengendap – endap sambil merekam semua tempat yang mereka datangi sambil mencari dimana Dark Chanyeol, Dark Sehun, Lay dan Suho ditahan. Saat mencari empat temannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menemukan suatu ruangan seperti ruang engineering atau malah seperti laboratorium.

"Kyungsoo… ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan bola – bola yang ada di laboraturium itu.

"Emboh… ra eroh" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus merekam sekitar dan ketika dia merekam arah belakangnya… tiba… tiba…

"Buangsat~" Kyungsoo langsung melempar handycamnya ke arah Baekhyun dan berubah menjadi D.O dan bertarung melawan Yuta dan para bawahannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun lari dari tempat itu.

Setelah meninggalkan D.O akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan di mana Chanyeol, Sehun dan Yixing berada. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil kaset rekaman dari handycam milik Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan kaset rekaman itu ke Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo merekamnya… ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti… tapi mengapa mereka menyimpan bola element EXO planet" cerita Baekhyun to the point

"Bola element katamu, Hyung? Wah… pasti kita bisa berubah menjadi lebih keren lagi…" timpal Sehun

"Lancang sekali kau berani menyelinap ke kediamanku" pekik Yesung sambil mencekik Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat di jeruji besi

"Brengsek kau… lepaskan temanku…" teriak Chanyeol namun ketika Chanyeol berubah menjadi Dark Chanyeol transformer itu selalu gagal dan badan Chanyeol seperti tersengat listrik dan Chanyeol terus mencobanya

"Yeol… Sudah… hentikan… itu hanya akan menyiksamu…" Yixing menenangkan Chanyeol

"Berhenti meremehkanku, Chan…" Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dan berubah menjadi Dark Baekhyun dan menyerang balik Yesung

Yesung memang terlalu kuat untuk Dark Baekhyun. Seperti apapun Dark Baekhyun melawannya tetap berujung kekalahan. Dan setelah Baekhyun pingsan Yesung membawanya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memerdulikan Chanyeol yang terus mengumpatinya.

"Mampus gue… cabe ketangkep lagi…" bisik D.O dalam hati melihat kejadian yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dan kemudian mengikuti ke arah mana Baekhyun dibawa.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di dalam markas Yesung dan Leeteuk…

Xiumin, Kai dan Chen dengan modal nekat dan uang pemberian Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk menantang Taeyong, Taeil dan Yuta untuk berjudi. Tapi apakah mereka bertiga mampu menang melawan cara curang Taeyong, Taeil dan Yuta?

Di Dorm EXO….

"Mereka benar – benar tidak pernah berubah… hanya berandalan bodoh yang sok pahlawan saja" bisik Minho sambil tersenyum sinis

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang selama ini kau hanya menipu mereka? Apa kau tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menganggapmu teman tapi kenapa kau berani mengkhianati mereka" debat Luhan saat dia mendengar ucapan Minho

"Diam kau dasar manusia…" dengan kekuatannya Minho melemparkan meja di depannya ke arah Luhan hingga Luhan terlempar menghantam tembok

"Luhan – oppa…"Irene langsung menghampiri Luhan dan berusaha menyadarkannya

"Kau sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa kau menjebak mereka…"tanya Irene

"Diam kau… atau kami akan menyiksa Tuan Putri Yeri mu lebih dari mereka…" kata Minho sambil menjambak Irene dan masuk kedalam mobil yang menunggunya sedari tadi di depan Dorm EXO.

Mampukah Xiumin,Kai dan Chen menang judi melawan Taeyong, Taeil dan Yuta yang bermain curang? Bisakah D.O sendiri menyelamatkan teman – temannya? Siapa Putri Yeri yang dikatakan oleh Minho? Siapa yang menjemput Minho dan apa tujuan Minho mengkhianati EXO sebenarnya? Temukan jawabannya di episode selanjutnya :D


End file.
